MERMAN
by DiniYunJae
Summary: Jung Yunho tidak tahu, bahwa selama ini ada yang disembunyikan dari sahabat cantiknya itu. Maka dari itu ia akan mengungkap penyebab seorang Kim Jae Joong namja cantik yang dingin itu membenci air -menurutnya. Lantas apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho setelah mengetahui siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya? Akankah ada benih cinta yang tumbuh diantara keduanya? YAOI. YUNJAE FF :)
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOG**_

* * *

_**18 year ago….**_

"Yang mulia raja, kumohon tolonglah kami. Manusia itu menangkap teman kami. Kumohon.." terlihat sosok manusia setengah ikan beserta teman – temannya tengah mengibah kepada sang raja lautan.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Bukan kah tidak ada yang naik ke daratatan lagi karena aku sudah memberi peringatan. Atau jangan – jangan kalianlah yang berenang ke atas?" selidik raja.

"Ma- maafkan kami Yang mulia raja" kata mermaid tersebut takut – takut. Sedangkan sang raja tidak menyahut.

"Para pengawal, ikut aku naik ke daratan! Dan kalian-" tunjuk raja kepada segerombolan mermaid tersebut yang sedang menunduk itu.

"-ikut denganku juga"

Merman yang terlihat lebih besar dan gagah diantara semuanya itu memandang pengikutnya.

"Tidak ada orang diatas. Aku rasa manusia itu sudah membawanya pulang. Maka dari itu, aku tekankan sekali lagi. Jangan ada yang pergi daratan ini lagi atau kalian akan bernasib sama seperti dia. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti Yang mulia raja"

"Aku mengutuk, siapapun dia yang telah menangkap dan memakan kawanan kami. Maka keturunnya akan menjadi kaum kita sampai orang yang ku kutuk datang dan meminta maaf padaku! Semuanya, kembali ke bawah!"

"Baik Yang mulia"

**..,..**

"Sayang… lihat, aku bawa ikan! Sesuai keinginanmu, aku memancingnya sendiri" namja muda tersebut memperlihatkan seekor ikan yang cukup besar kepada istrinya.

"Ommoo.. yeobeo kau sudah pulang. Wah.. ikannya besar sekali" mata belo yeoja cantik itu berbinar melihat kepulangan sang suami dari acara memancingnya ditambah lagi ikan yang memang ia inginkan.

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja. Kajja kita bakar yeobeo"

"Ne. Ah chakkaman!-" pemuda tampan tersebut menunduk menatap perut buncit sang istri.

"-Hey Jagoan, apa kau mendengarkan appa? Otte, appa sudah membawakan pesananmu. Cepatlah lahir ne. Appa dan umma mencintaimu" ucap sang suami sembari mengelusi perut istrinya kemudian mengecup kecil perut istrinya.

"Aigo.. kau membuatku terharu, Yeobeo"

"Hahaha.. benarkah? Kajja kita ke dapur"

Sepasang suami istri yang sedang berangkulan dengan mesra itu memasuki lebih dalam daerah rumahnya tanpa tahu akibat dari menangkap ikan malang tersebut.

**..,..**

Di waktu yang sama namun beda tempat, nampak yeoja cantik yang sedang menggendong boneka beruang besar itu terkejut ketika seorang wanita yang sekiranya seumuran dengan ibunya sedang mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

"Ahjumma, waeyo?" Tanya yeoja cantik yang ternyata bernama Jung Kibum

"Apakah jenis kelamin anakmu ini namja?" namja paruh baya tersebut balik bertanya pada Kibum.

"Ne, darimana ahjumma tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Dalam pengelihatanku, anakmu kelak akan menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan dan hebat. Dia juga yang akan menolong seseorang yang sangat special, seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

Jung Kibum memandang bingung wanita paruh baya itu. "Maksudnya ahjumma apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya kelak. Aku pergi dulu ne. Jaga anakmu baik – baik" Jung Kibum memandang kepergian wanita paruh baya itu. Kibum terdiam, dirinya sungguh bingung.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa melamun begitu?"Jung Siwon suami Jung Kibum datang sembari membawa minuman pesanan istrinya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan ahjumma – ahjumma. Dia bilang bahwa anak kita akan menjadi namja yang hebat."

"Wah.. benarka? Lalu apalagi?" namja tampan itu terlihat senang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan istrinya.

"Anak kita adalah namja yang sangat tampan" ucap Kibum jujur.

"Hahahaha… tentu saja, karena aku appa. Kajja baby, kita pulang"

"Humm"

* * *

**Present by Diniyunjae**

**…..**

**MERMAN**

**…..**

**YunJae**

**…...**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~ Dini here~~ / ada yang mencari istri Min ini? *krik.. krik..* T.T

Sebenarnya aku menghilang itu karena memang lagi hiatus, dapi emang dasarnya saya aku pelupa.. ya lupa bilang deh #plakk XD ._.v Dini kembali dengan ff baru nih (readers: woy tuntasin dulu ff yang lain.. -_-) huwee miaannn.. ini tiba-tiba nemu wangsit. Yowes, Dini ketik deh, Chap 1 sudah jadi cuman aku pengen tau aja apa ada yang minat dengan ff ini, Insyaallah besok sudah dipublish. Tenang saja, ff yang lain sudah otw(?) kok :D kkkk.. Yoosudah, sepertinya saya kebanyan cincong. Sekian dulu cuap - cuap dari Dini. Pai~ Pai~ Chuuu~~ (*^3^*)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : MERMAN**

**Pairing : YunJae.**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jae Joong.**

**YooSuMin, and Others…**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. YunAppa milik JaeUmma. JaeUmma milik YunAppa. :D But! Shim Changmin is mine! :p**  
**WARNING : Boys Love, YAOI. No Bash ^^**

* * *

**I**

Semua mata kini tertuju kepada murid pindahan yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang ada di depan mereka saat ini adalah seorang namja dengan paras yang begitu menawan. Dimulai dari alis tebalnya, bulu matanya yang lentik, sepasang bola mata doe, hidung bangir, bibir merah merekah, kulit yang begitu putih nan mulus, tubuh ramping, dan tinggi. Terlihat berlebihan memang, namun semuanya sesuai fakta.

" Kim Jae Joong silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ne, Sonsangnim. Anyeong haseyo Kim Jae Joong imnida, Bangapseumnida" hanya segelintir kalimat yang terucap dari namja minim ekspresi tersebut. Namun sukses membuat seluruh siswa di kelas XII-A terpukau.

"Nah Kim Jae Joong kau boleh duduk di-"

"Di samping ku saja Lee sonsaengnim disini! Yah.. Bocah tiang, minggir sana"

"Yah bebek, aku panggang kau! Shirro ini tempatku"

"Aish sudah hentikan, kalian ini bisa tidak sehari tidak bertengkar. Kim Jae Joong, kau duduk lah di belakang Kim Junsu. Junsu angkat tanganmu" Lee sonsaengnim menunjuk bangku di belakang Kim Junsu. Bangku di Shinki School memang didesain sendiri – sendiri dengan jarak dekat satu sama lain

"Ne sonsaengnim…" ucap namja yang dipanggil bebek tadi–oleh Changmin-

"Kamsahamnida Lee sonsaengnim" ucap namja cantik itu. Jaejoong berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang sudah ditunjuk sonsaengnim tadi, baru saja ia duduk seseorang melemparinya dengan kertas. Jaejoong membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut dan menoleh kearah pelaku pelemparan. Jung Yunho, namja yang duduk tak jauh darinya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

'Hey, apa kabarmu? Bagaimana bisa kau terdampar di sekolahan ini eoh? Ceritakan padaku?!'

Dengan segera Jaejoong membalasnya. 'Huh baka! Apa kau tidak melihat Lee sonsaengnim sedang mengajar. Nanti saja, aku malas menulis terlalu panjang' dan melemparnya balik kearah Yunho.

"Huh dasar menyebalkan" dengus Yunho kepada Jaejoong, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh namja minim ekspresi itu.

"Jadi ceritakan pada kami bagaimana hyung bisa pindah sekolah disini?" Tanya Yoochun namja dengan jidat yang luas namun tak seluas lapangan golf tentunya. Merupakan playboy kelas kakap di Shinki School itu.

"Hyung kau tahu? Kedatanganmu disini menambah jumlah siswa yang akan memenuhi kantin dan pada akhirnya antrian untuk mendapatkan makanpun semakin panjang huft~" Shim Changmin namja berbibir lebar namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya mengeluh kepada Jaejoong.

PLAK

"Makan saja yang ada di otakmu. Sudahlah hyung, jangan dengarkan cecunguk bodoh ini. Jadi, ceritakan pada kami" ucap Junsu antusias.

"Kenapa kalian penasaran sekali dengan kedatanganku eoh? Apa kalian keberatan?" Tanya namja cantik itu sarkastik.

"Hey, bukan begitu maksudnya Jaejoongie. Kami bertanya karena kami peduli kepadamu. Ck, kau ini kenapa sikap menyebalkanmu tidak hilang juga?" Jelas Jung Yunho, kapten basket yang begitu digilai oleh para yeoja di sekolahan elit tersebut. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"Orang tua ku pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa tahun nanti untuk urusan bisnis, aku juga tidak betah berlama – lama sekolah disana."

"Wae? Bukannya sekolahan hyung termasuk sekolahan elit juga ya?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang baru saja bertanya cukup lama.

"Karena aku tidak memiliki teman dekat disana. Hanya empat orang idiotlah yang mampu bertahan lama dengan sikapku"

"Mwoya?! Kau mengatai kami?" teriak keempat namja tersebut secara bersamaan.

"Kalian merasa?"

"Jika saja kau bukan teman baikku sedari kecil sudah ku masukkan tubuh pendekmu ke dalam ring" runtuk Yunho.

"Yah! Kau mengataiku pendek? Tinggiku sama seperti Jae hyung" Sela Yoochun tidak terima, karena memang tingginya tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Terima saja kenyataannya hyung, kau dan Junsu memang pendek kan?" celetuk Changmin.

"Kenapa namaku dibawa – bawa? Kau ini punya dendam kesumat apa denganku, eoh?!"

"Yah! Kenapa kau yang marah - marah? kan aku yang diejek" ucap Yoochun pada Junsu.

"Hahaha.. Hyung, kalian berdua pabbo" celetuk Changmin.

"Awas kau anak setan"

"Aish sudahlah jangan ribut" ucap Yunho gerah.

"Kau yang memulainya!" kata YooSuMin serempak.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, menatap keluar jendela. Sekilas senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya yang berparas ayu itu. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang melihat moment tersebut, karena memang merupakan hal langka melihat seorang Kim Jae Joong tersenyum. Dia merindukan suasana seperti ini, dimana sekelilingnya menjadi ribut karena pertengkaran kecil dianatara sahabat – sahabatnya sejak kecil.

**..,..**

Tampak kini dua namja berbeda status –seme,uke – sedang berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing – masing. Entah keajaiban dari mana, seorang Jung Yunho kini pulang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Padahal biasanya dia selalu membawa motor sportnya itu untuk menggaet gadis – gadis cantik. Jaejoong, dia memang selalu berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda tiap pulang sekolah, Jaejoong berbeda dengan kebanyakan remaja biasanya yang senang menggunakan fasilitas mewah. Menurutnya, lebih baik uangnya disimpan dan digunakan jika memang dalam keadaan yang membutuhkan. Walaupun sebenarnya keluarga Kim termasuk keluarga konglomerat. Begitupun juga dengan keluarga Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin.

"Apa kau masih takut dengan air, Jae?" namja bermata musang itu memulai percakapannya, ia tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin disekitar sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang takut."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Jae. Kau selalu saja menghindar dari air walaupun cuma terciprat saja. Bahkan kau dulu marah besar dengan Changmin yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya padamu."

"Kau terlalu banyak omong, Jung" gerah Jaejoong.

"Hey, aku hanya penasaran pabo. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu dengan air itu kepada kami." Yunho mendelikkan matanya mata musangnya ketika berpapasan dengan yeoja cantik nan seksi.

'Fu~fu~fu~'

"Ck ck ck.. seksi sekali aigoo-"

'DUAK'

"-Aww.. shit!" runtuk namja tampan karena terantuk tiang. Bagaimana tidak jika sedari tadi namja tampan itu berjalan dengan memperhatikan yeoja seksi itu tanpa melihat ada tiang lampu di depannya. Dan jadilah bulatan merah itu menghiasi jidatnya yang tak seluas milik Yoochun.

"Makanya gunakan matamu dengan selayaknya." ejek Jaejoong.

"Itu sudah selayaknya pabo. Melihat yeoja seksi seperti itu namja mana yang tidak tergoda eoh? Kurasanya itu hanya kau saja yang tidak tergoda, Kim" ucap Yunho sembari mengelus jidatnya yang berdenyut – denyut ngilu itu. Sepertinya sakit sekali eoh?

"Shut up, Jung!" mereka berdua kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Hingga tak lama kemudian namja Jung itu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Jae aku lapar, kita mampir untuk makan dulu ne?"

"Terserah. Asal kau yang bayar "

"Aish.. Kau tau saja kalau Jung Yunho dompetnya selalu tebal. Hahaha.. " ucapnya sombong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap iritasi kepada sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Selamat datang di kedai kami Tuan" seorang pelayan wanita menyambut kedatangan dua remaja tampan dan cantik itu. Yunho membalas sambutan pelayan tadi dengan senyuman menawannya sedangkan Jaejoong tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" kali ini pelayan namja menghampiri meja YunJae dengan note kecil ditangannya.

Yunho membuka buku menu yang sudah tersedia di atas meja "Aku pesan ddeokbokki dan sukiyaki. Minumnya capuchino ice. Bagaimana denganmu, Jae?"

"Aku pesan hamburger steak dan strawberry milkshake"

"Baik Tuan. Saya permisi" dengan segera pelayan tersebut undur diri dari dua namja yang sudah menarik perhatian para pengunjung restoran kecil tersebut.

"Kau pesan banyak sekali Yun?" Jaejoong heran melihat Yunho yang memesan makan hingga dua porsi. Jika itu Changmin mungkin dirinya sudah biasa.

"Aku sangat lapar. Kita tadi tidak sempat ke kantin karena terlalu asyik mengobrol"

"Ohh.." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Namja cantik ini kenapa benar – benar dingin eoh?

"Kau masih tidak mau bercerita padaku?" Tanya Yunho tiba – tiba sambil memandang doe eyes itu serius.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Tentu saja tentang air. Tenang mengapa k-"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu" sela Jaejoong gerah.

"Tidak. Aku rasa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami. Jika memang kau tidak ingin menceritakan kepada kami berempat. Setidaknya ceritakan padaku, aku janji tidak akan bilang ke siapapun" ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

"Tidak ada yang disembunyikan, Jung"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Jae. Apa kau phobia dengan air?"

'Aish namja idiot ini benar – benar cerewet. Menyebalkan!' runtuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tidak" jawab Jaejoong singkat. Baru saja Yunho ingin bertanya lagi, namun dua orang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

'Shit! Pelayan – pelayan ini datang di waktu yang tidak tepat!' batin Yunho.

"Selamat menikmati, Tuan"

"Hmm" Jawab Yunho ketus.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali berjalan pulang. Rumah mereka berdua satu wilayah yaitu di perumahan elit kawasan gangnam. Hanya butuh beberapa blok saja dari rumah Yunho ke rumah Jaejoong.

Setibanya di kompleks perumahan mereka b , Yunho bisa melihat dua anak kecil sedang berlarian kesana kemari sambil menembakkan senjata air mereka masing – masing.

Yunho melirikkan matanya ke Jaejoong. Air mengingatkannya pada Jajoong, entalah mengapa ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Jaejoong sendiri masih dengan santai berjalan menuju rumahnya, karena memang pada dasarnya Jaejoong adalah orang yang cuek dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya hingga tiba – tiba..

'CRASSH'

Salah satu dari dua bocah tadi tidak sengaja menyemprotkan pistol airnya ke wajah Jaejoong, air tersebut mengalir menuju leher hingga melawati kerah seragam Jaejoong. Sedangkan sang korban – Jaejoong – kini sudah melototkan mata bulatnya itu. wajahnya seperti ingin menguliti bocah manis yang kini terlihat ketakutan itu hidup – hidup.

"Mi-mianhae.. hyu-" cicitnya pelan.

"DAMN" Jaejoong yang reflek memaki bocah kecil tersebut segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumahnya ketika ia merasakan sedikit kram pada kedua kakinya.

Yunho yang memang masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi tersentak saat mendengarkan isakan kecil dari bocah manis yang dibentak Jaejoong tadi.

"Hiks.. Minnie tidak s-sengaja..hiks" Bocah manis berkulit putih susu tersebut mengusap – usap matanya yang terlihat basah.

"Cup..cup..cup Taeminnie jangan menangis ne~ nanti Minho belikan pelmen" teman Taemin yang diketahui bernama Choi Minho itu memeluk sahabatnya yang masih saja sesenggukan.

Yunho segara menghampiri kedua bocah manis nan lucu tersebut dan berjongkok dihadapan mereka.

"Maafkan hyung tadi ne. Hyung tadi tidak sengaja membentak Minnie karena terlalu kaget. Begini saja, kalian berdua ikut hyung, hyung akan membelikan kalian ice cream. Bagaimana?" namja tampan itu memang pencinta anak kecil, ia tidak akan pernah tega melihat bocah menangis apalagi dibentak seperti tadi.

"J-jinjja? Ne~ Minnie mau.."

"Minho ikuuuttt~"

"Hahaha.. kajja!" Yunho menggandeng Taemin disebelah kanan dan Minho disebelah kiri. Mereka bertiga berbelok menuju kedai ice cream yang memang tidak jauh dari sana. Sebelum berbelok, sekilas Yunho melirikan matanya kearah jalan menuju rumah Jaejoong. Ia kaget dengan sikap brutal sahabat cantiknya itu, kenapa Jaejoong bisa sekasar itu kepada anak kecil hanya karena air!

'Aku harap kau tak apa – apa, Jae' batinnya.

**..,..**

'BRAKK'

Dilain tempat, Jaejoong menutup pintunya kamarnya dan menguncinya. Segera ia berlari lagi ke sudut kamarnya dan membuka pintu yang ada disana. Baru kali ini ada ruangan lain di kamar selain kamar mandi aniya?

Jaejoong membuka seragamnya dengan tergesa – gesa, kakinya sudah benar – benar kram.

'BYURR'

Ruangan lain tadi ternyata adalah sebuah kolam renang besar. Huh! Sungguh ajaib kamarmu, Kim!

Tampak dari dalam kolam renang, Jaejoong tengah meliuk – liukkan badannya, menikmati air yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Sirip indahnya terlihat seperti menari sangat gemulai dengan warna biru tua yang dipadukan denga biru muda yang terlihat begitu cantik, mempesona, dan menawan. Sirip? Ya. Kaki putih jenjang itu kini berganti menjadi sirip seperti ikan yang benar – benar indah mulai dari pinggang rampingnya hingga ke bawah.

Jaejoong berenang ke pinggir kolam dan menyembulkan setengah badannya ke permukaan. Ia menelungsupkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang ia tompangkan di pinggir kolam.

"Oh God… Bagaimana bisa aku memaki bahkan membentak anak keci itul tadi." Sesal Jaejoong.

Yeah, Jaejoong sadar tak seharusnya ia berlaku kasar seperti tadi. Kejadian tersebut mengingatkannya dulu saat Changmin menumpahkan minumannya yang sialnya lagi saat itu mereka berlima sedang berada di sebuah mall. Dengan tunggang langgang Jaejoong berlari mencari toilet. Dan untunglah dia berubah saat sudah berada di dalam bilik toilet. Itu benar – benar kejadian yang tidak bisa Jaejoong lupakan. Bagaimana jika saat itu dia telat masuk toilet sedikit saja? Bisa kacau semuanya.

"Aish.. Sudahlah, besok aku meminta maaf kepada bocah tadi. Semoga saja bisa bertemu lagi dengannya." Dan merman cantik itu kembali berenang anggun di dalam sana.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyeong~ Sesuai janjiku kemarin, Dini update hari ini kekekeke~ Ommooo... ternyata Jaejoong gajah laut (O.o) #plakkk. Mian ne, kalau masih ada typo, disini aku masih belajar mihihihi. Oh iya, jika ada yang bingung gimana sirip Jaejoong, bayangin aja film barbie yang putri duyung itu (gatau judulnya XD) cuman disini sirip warnanya biru. Dan buat **miu sara** omooooo daebakkk daebakk prediksinya bener / sayang aku ngga punya hadiah buat kamu. Hadiah Dini cuman 1 dan itu Changmin but, he's mine :p #plakk..

**Big thank's to: **

**PURPLE-KIMlee | indahjae | miu sara | kiki aquamarine | rinatya12kmsyjs | MaxMin | kim anna shinotsuke | Youleebitha**. Terima kasih reviewnya di prolog kemarin ne~ \(*^o^*)/ :*


End file.
